To Hear Trees Call For Me
by Star Upon A Crescent Moon
Summary: Thrandiel, slight AU. Tauriel has long hidden her true age from all around her, letting everyone believe that she is younger than she actually is. Kili fell for her, but what he doesn't realize is that he has fallen for the 3000 yr old Queen of Mirkwood. Rated T to be safe. (I know, summary sucks. Inside is better!)
1. Prologue

**TO HEAR TREES CALL FOR ME**

**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters, they belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I merely own a few names, such as the three in this chapter.**

**A/N- I thought of this shipping (Thrandiel) completely randomly, while making observations during DoS, such as that Thranduil addresses Tauriel much more casually than he would regard anyone else apart from family or close friends. Now anyway, I'm sure you don't want me to continue rambling on, so here's the story :D**

Prologue-

Tauriel bent down by the river and looked at her reflection in the water. Her usually flawless skin was covered in a layer of dirt, and her red eyes showed her weariness due to countless night without sleep. A nearly silent stirring of the leaves behind her made her look up, and there stood Thranduil, his usually harsh ice blue eyes falling calmly onto the Queen's face.

"Tauriel. What is the matter?" He asked, his voice showing true concern for the elleth that he had grown to love.

"Thranduil, I have told you. I never expected to have children at only one thousand, and now…" Her voice trailed off as the Elvenking sat and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, my love," he whispered in Tauriel's ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Legolas needs a mother. Even if you did not wish to have children this young, you can't turn back time now." Tauriel sighed, and started to reply, when the sandy-haired elf of whom took over Tauriel's role as captain of the guard when she married Thranduil, sprinted from behind a copse of trees. Upon seeing the two, he opened his mouth, yet his words hesitated to come forth. With a glance at Tauriel, Thranduil stood up to his full imposing height and addressed the head of guard.

"Yes, Tilasir?" Tilasir still hesitated.

"Oh come on, for the love of Varda. What do you want?" Tilasir bowed his head in respect, though fear shimmered slightly in his green eyes.

"My king. Please forgive me, but you need to have a look at this."

_Line break….._

Tauriel watched the Elvenking and Tilasir depart from the clearing by the river, and stood up herself, before retiring back to the palace. The sight that she walked into upon reaching the entrance was almost sickening. Healers carried injured members of the Greenwood guard from room to room, others rushing to collect more athelas or bandages. A slight tap came from next to her, and without looking up, she knew that Thranduil had moved to take his place beside her.

"My love, what happened? So many of the guard are injured," she whispered, her voice trembling. Thranduil looked at the Queen of Greenwood, a saddened expression on his perfect features.

"I do not know," was the simple response that the Elvenking gave, summoning to one of the healers.

"Yes, Thranduil?" Thranduil would have been shocked at the use of his name rather than being referred to as King, had the current circumstances been not so desperate.

"Eresan, what happened? I need to know everything." Eresan raised her aqua gaze to that of the King's.

"My King, The Greenwood is no longer safe. Orcs confronted the guard, and caught them unawares. Shortly after they had driven off the orcs, spiders attacked. While they were more prepared, no one got out unscathed." At this Thranduil's eyes grew troubled.

"How did you find this out?" asked the King, his cool tone giving nothing away of his fears. Eresan gave a nod towards one of the least wounded elves.

"Feretor is the least hurt of everyone in the guard. He was up the front with Tilasir and saw everything," replied the healer shakily. Thranduil shook his head slowly.

"Does anyone know where these foul creatures are coming from?"

"No, my King. No one does."

_line break..._

Tauriel stood in the courtyard, listening to the soft chanting and singing of the trees, speaking gently to herself.

"What has happened to the Greenwood?" A soft sigh came from next to her, where a young elfling was sitting, his silvery blond hair giving him an almost identical appearance to his father.

"I don't know. You know that no one does." The Queen regarded Thranduil for a moment, before dropping her gaze back down to her son, who soon stood to retire back to his chambers. Tauriel looked back up at the Elvenking, her forest green eyes glistening with starlight.

"I can't stay here any longer," Tauriel whispered, her red hair softly blowing around her face. Thranduil leant forward and placed a gentle kiss apon her forehead, then turned to look at the small elfling waiting for them at the entrance to the courtyard.

"What about Legolas? You can't just leave your son without a mother, Tauriel." Tauriel, eyes shining with tears, also looked towards her son.

"He is strong and capable. He takes after you more than me. Please look after him when I'm at Imladris." And with that, the red haired queen turned and left.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**To Hear Trees Call For Me**

**A/N- Review replies-**

**Sword In The Thorns- Good question. You're going to have to wait and see!**

**Now, on with the story :D**

Chapter one-

The rushing waters of the Hidden Valley had become the new song to Tauriel's ears. Just as she had listened to the trees' soft chanting, for two thousand years now she had been listening to the loud, fluid song of the water flowing endlessly through and around the city of Imladris. The Queen of the Greenwood leant over the balcony outside her chambers and watched the sunlight create rainbow patterns among the crystal clear river.

"Lady Tauriel, you are just the person I wanted to see." Tauriel turned her head ever so slightly to come face to face with Lord Elrond himself. Tauriel bowed her head a little.

"My Lord Elrond. What is your reason for visiting me, of all people?"

"Tauriel, I have seen the way you stare, longing, at the trees. The way you listen to the singing of the water, as if you were hearing the voices of the trees of the Greenwood. For two thousand years you have lived here. What keeps you from going back to your home?" Tauriel turned to face Lord Elrond.

"My Lord. I left them without reason, due to a darkening power descending among the forest. I don't know what Thranduil said to explain my sudden departure, but I'm sure that my people won't accept me back as their Queen," Tauriel explained, her thought wondering to a now dangerous Greenwood. "So, what advice would you have to give me if I were to go back?" Elrond's eyes met those of the elleth's.

"Hide your identity, if you must. Say that you are but four hundred years of age, rather than three thousand."

"And if they ask questions? Or leave me in the forest?"

"Make your words up as you go along. And remember, you are bonded to Thranduil through body, blood and the life of your son Legolas. He, at least, will accept you back." Tauriel's eyes lowered to the intricately carved marble floor. Elrond, as always, was correct. She couldn't stay here, where the breeze reached her face and caressed her hair. However beautiful Imladris may be, her home was in the Greenwood. Keeping her gaze lowered, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. Your advice is always worth hearing." Tauriel's mind was set. She would leave at first light tomorrow.

_Line break…_

The darkness had always been kind to Tauriel, and tonight was no different. A grey horse, almost silver, stood waiting for her, fully tacked up and laden in saddle bags. Tauriel mounted, and, with one last uncertain glance towards the city, tapped her heels against her horse's flanks and left for the Greenwood. The sun began to rise behind the mountains to her left, and she halted to look at the now hidden Rivendell. The Queen set off once more, this time at a gallop, putting distance between her and the place of which she had lived for two thousand years, in a feeble attempt to cease the nagging idea of turning back, of fear that she wouldn't be accepted back. Her hair streamed behind her, and the silver horse beneath her strode forward with tireless strength, until the ever alert nights closed in, and the thought of finding a place to stay the night was Tauriel's main priority. For not the first time, she found herself back home, holding infant Legolas and laughing with Thranduil. And it was those thoughts that helped Tauriel find sleep, in a rocky overcrop large enough for both her and her silver horse.

_Line break….._

The next days passed uneventfully for Tauriel. The same each day: Waking up at first light, riding till dusk, then finding a place to spend the night. On the fifth day, the sun high in the sky, she had dismounted her horse to lead him up a small hill. Beyond the hill was a flat plain, of which she had mounted her horse to ride across, noting the familiar way the land curved around her. Everything was familiar; the trees ahead of her, the hills to her left, the rocky climb to her right. For ahead of her lay the forest of the Greenwood. But this was not the Greenwood as Tauriel knew it. As she neared it, the air felt thick and choking, as if some sort of disease laid upon the trees. Chitters came from the treetops, cobwebs were strung from tree to tree, and the chanting of the trees had gone from gentle and enchanting, as they used to be, to almost deathly quiet, the very few words spoken were agonised and pitiful. The Queen reluctantly dismounted her horse, setting him loose, not expecting him to follow her as he did. Tauriel stepped through the Elven gate and made her way through the forest, almost completely ignoring the path, determined to find her way back to the palace of what was now Mirkwood. She trod carefully, The silver horse following her every step. A silent rustle in the leaves above caused her to shift her gaze upwards, to see dark, foul creatures creeping in the canopy above. A careless one came into clear view, telling Tauriel that these foul creatures were spiders. From Dol Guldur, no less. Tauriel silently fitted an arrow to her bow and shot it, before making a dash deeper into the woods. And running directly into a group of the Mirkwood palace guard.

_Line break…_

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. Tilasir. Tauriel exhaled.

"I was on my way to Esgaroth from Imladris," She said, slighting a childish voice. Tilasir looked towards her curiously.

"What is your name, young elleth? And your age?"

"My name is Tauriel. I am four hundred years old." Tilasir looked ever so slightly taken aback.

"You have the same name as our queen of whom left us two thousand years ago. Do you know of her?" Tauriel pretended to be confused.

"But… I wasn't yet alive two thousand years ago."

"Never you mind then, elfling. Where are your guardians, may I ask? Who was accompanying you? Surely Imladris wouldn't have sent one so young by herself?" asked Tilasir. Tauriel pretended to hold back a sob.

"My... My parents were… slain by orcs on the journey," Tauriel whispered quietly. "Before they… before they ceased breathing they told… told me to keep going, to find Mirkwood palace." Tilasir looked into Tauriel's eyes.

"So be it. Take her to King Thranduil for his final word."

"And my stallion?"

"Your horse will be put into the Mirkwood palace stables until the King's approval. The grooms will take care of him until then."

_Line break…._

The guard separated as they came upon the palace, and Tilasir's voice could be heard among the cautious cries of the trees.

"Feretor, Saiador! Take Tauriel to the King's chambers." Two elves stepped forward and proceeded to lead Tauriel through the halls, until they reached the King's chambers, where Feretor motioned for Saiador to stay with Tauriel. Listening carefully, the Queen could hear snippets of their conversation.

"My King… young elleth… four hundred years… parents killed by orcs on way to Esgaroth… goes by the same name as the queen of whom left two thousand years ago." Tauriel shifted a few steps closer to the door to catch Thranduil's reply.

"Send her in, then. Alone." With that, Feretor came out and gestured for Tauriel to go in, while he and his sister retired to their chambers. Tauriel dipped her head as shyly as she could manage, and walked into the Elvenking's chambers. Thranduil turned and looked Tauriel up and down, regarding her with an intensely careful eye.

"Tauriel. I know it is you, my love." Tauriel, feeling hundreds of years younger, stepped up to her love and wrapped her arms around him, the embrace of which was gratefully returned.

"Tauriel, how did you get the guard to bring you back?" Thranduil asked, planting a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"I did as Lord Elrond advised me to do. I told them I was only four hundred years of age, and my parents were killed by orcs on the journey from Imladris to Esgaroth." Thranduil laughed, a sweet sound that he had not produced for two thousand years.

"I knew you would come back, Tauriel. But we'd better keep this between us, alright? Did Tilasir recognise you?"

"No. I was afraid that he would, considering how long we've known each other. What of our son?"

"Legolas is strong and well. He excels with a bow, and has put himself to good use as new second in charge of the guard due to his fancy swordwork. Which I may or may not have taught him." Tauriel grinned at Thranduil's last comment, resting her head against his chest. And it was at this moment that Tilasir walked in.

"My King, we-" He trailed off at the sight of the two, and Tauriel let go and looked over to the captain of the guard.

"Tilasir…" She said, too late to realise her mistake.

"Tauriel. How do you know my name?" Tilasir asked, a suspicious expression creeping across his face, then his green eyes darted to the King then back to Tauriel again, his facial expression expression changing from suspicious to guarded.

"Tauriel, my Queen. What are you doing back? Where have you been for two thousand years?" Thranduil and Tauriel exchanged uneasy glances before Tauriel replied.

"I went to Imladris. I was scared of the dark forces creeping over our land." A startled gasp came from the doorway, and a tall blond figure, his sea blue eyes turning saddened, stepped warily towards Tauriel.

"Mother?"

**A/N- So there's the chapter! I surprised myself with the length of this chapter, when I looked at the word count and discovered that it was one thousand six hundred and eighty three words! I just couldn't stop writing, the inspiration kept coming! Thanks to all who read this! R&R!**

**~Sairalinde**


	3. Chapter 2

**To Hear Trees Call For me**

Chapter two

**A/N- Yes, I did change my penname xD Sorry for the delay! My laptop had to be sent away, I have been considering making a prequel to this story, and I have had major writer's block so I couldn't write for a while. Here are the replies to reviews!**

**AmayaLuthien- here is the next chapter!**

**Marmie- Thanks! I'm glad that it didn't disappoint.**

**Sword In The Thorns- You assumed correctly :D **

Tauriel took a cautious step towards her son.

"Legolas. Yes, it is me." The prince stayed stock still and moved his gaze to look past her and meet the eyes of the Elvenking. Tilasir took this as a good moment to leave, and so slightly bowed his head in respect and left the room, and the slight tension faded completely.

"Mother, why did you come back? A dark force takes reign over the lands as of the current day, yet you return. Why is this so?"

"My son, I returned for the sound of trees and the closeness of the stars. Even though the trees no longer sing and chant as they once did, they bring me comfort and memory, which the waters of Imladris can never do." This answer seemed to satisfy the blond prince, and his bright blue gaze once more fell to Tauriel.

"Fair enough. Welcome home, Mother."

_Line break…_

Legolas left the room, and Thranduil turned to Tauriel.

"Shall we go? I'm sure we will be missed otherwise. Remember what we organised. It will keep your identity safe." Tauriel slipped immediately into character and bowed her head, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Yes, my King." Thranduil stifled a shallow laugh.

"You are far too qualified, _mellon_." Thranduil led the way out of the chambers, Tauriel following him as her stallion had done upon arrival at Mirkwood. The King brought Tauriel out into the main hall, where most elves were already waiting, the news of Tauriel's arrival having spread like wildfire through the palace. Thranduil introduced Tauriel, and informed everybody of his final decision to let her stay, which caused more than a few murmurs of confusion. Tauriel bowed her head to the King, who nodded his dismissal, therefore concluding the meeting.

_Line break…_

Tauriel awoke from a light sleep to Legolas shaking her gently awake for guard duties, as the red-haired elleth had been assigned to the palace guard. She headed out into one of the corridors, and looked at the small group, consisting of Tilasir, Legolas, herself, Saiador, Feretor, and Tilasir's sister Nelladan, who shot a confused glance at Tauriel.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tauriel. What's your name?"

"Nelladan. I'm Tilasir here's sister." Tilasir and Tauriel exchanged a knowing look, before the flame-haired elf took her place beside Legolas.

Further in the forest, the patrol parted ways, so that Saidaor and Feretor headed to the east border, Tilasir and Nelladan took the south, and Legolas and Tauriel were left to the river, where they sat down at a small rock pool.

"Mother, why did you leave in the first place?"

"I told you before, Legolas. And you're not supposed to refer to me as 'mother', remember? I'm supposed to be a love interest."

"Well, that's going to be hard, _mellon_." Tauriel smirked, stood and loaded her bow, shooting a small finch off of a branch above them.

"We should head back now. Thranduil will be wondering where we are."

Tauriel turned towards her chambers, before being stopped by Tilasir.

"Tauriel?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…. now that you are hiding your identity…"

"Tilasir, I know you love me, but no. I'm still married to your king, and to hide my identity I am to be a love interest for Legolas. Leave me alone." Tilasir bowed his head.

"Shame you know me so well, my queen. I'll see you later then." As Tilasir walked away, Tauriel sat on her bed and held her head in her hands.

_What will I do?_

**Sorry, this was a sort of filler chapter, and I'm hoping to update a longer one soon. If you want a prequel, add it in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**To Hear Trees Call For Me chapter three**

**A/N- Virtual high five for 12 follows and 5 favourites! And I thought 'Talk About Chances' had a lot with 8 follows.**

**Replies to reviews (Sorry, these make my chapter so much longer, but I feel like I have to respond xD)-**

**Lady of Lake-Town- The first chapter of the prequel is up! Thanks so much for reading this story!**

**Well, there weren't very many reviews, were there? Oh well, can get to the chapter faster for all of you who don't like to read long author's notes! **

**And now, here's the next chapter! Note: this chapter may be slightly sad…. not cry-my-heart-out sad, but sad nonetheless.**

A horn sounded out, loud and clear, echoing through the palace. Tauriel was up on her feet in seconds, and grabbed her bow and daggers. Rushing to the main hall, she reached the rest of the guard, which was an impressive over fifty elves. As they set off, Nelladan joined Tauriel and Tilasir at the head of the patrol and gave the two older elves a brief nod. Tauriel gave a small smile in return, before the group set off into the forest. Shortly, they caught a glimpse of what had set off the alarm. Orcs, as always, this time a massive group of almost two hundred. The fire-haired elleth looked over to a ridge a few hundred metres away, to see a glimpse of Legolas and Thranduil leading another patrol. Tauriel turned to Tilasir, who shot her a cold glare and paired her with Nelladan. Nelladan joined Tauriel, hazel eyes curious.

"What's up with him?" Tauriel laughed slightly.

"He likes me, but I turned him down. He's peeved, to say the least." The pair loaded their bows, and, in perfect unison, sent two arrows flying into the orc pack. The head orc glared and shouted something in his horrid language, and battle broke out. Tauriel and Nelladan stayed side by side, protecting each other's backs and shooting arrows into the hearts and throats of the vile creatures. Tauriel's gaze was caught momentarily at Tilasir and Feretor, the latter of which wasn't actually where he was supposed to be. A gasp from Nelladan returned her to the current situation, and they shot down a few more orcs.

_Line break….._

After all the intruders had been killed or had chosen to flee, Tauriel and Nelladan made their way to the healing rooms to check on the injured, though not before being stopped by Suazornin, a healer who had originally come from Lorien, and engaged to Eresan.

"Tauriel, Nelladan, I think you may want to see this." Tauriel swallowed. Last she had heard these words, she had left. Shaking her head, she took a tentative step forward to open the door. Many injured were in the room, but most disturbing were the two motionless figures on the far side. This was where the two elleths headed first. Bad mistake. One of the forms was that of Feretor, his sister Saiador crouched over the body in grief. The other figure was Tilasir. Nelladan choked back a sob and beckoned to her sister.

"Eresan. Why?" The sisters knelt down beside their fallen brother, whispering final farewells. Tauriel turned, unable to take in any more. Suazornin once more approached her, gesturing silently for her to follow. He led her into another, more private room, where a silver-blond haired elf was struggling to sit up. Tauriel's eyes widened and she rushed to the bedside, before glaring at Suazornin.

"Who ruined the secret?"

"Tauriel, I hate to break it to you, but… it was Tilasir." Tauriel's forest green eyes grew cold. Suazornin looked at her, amber eyes curious.

"What are you thinking? Or, feeling, rather?"

"Let me think. Betrayed, confused, angry, annoyed, upset. Anything else needed?" Suazornin shook his head.

"No." Tauriel crouched beside the bed, and ran a hand over Thranduil's hair. Even the fact that he didn't flinch was saddening. Suazornin stepped backwards and looked at the door.

"Should I leave?"

"Yes, if you may." The healer turned and left without a word. Tauriel moved to sit on the bed, and ran a soft hand over her love's.

"Thranduil, what happened?"

"Ugh. Took a morgul blade to the leg. Not fun," he replied, shifting the sheets slightly as to let Tauriel see the wound, running from knee to ankle, and quite deep. Tauriel winced at the slightly maroon appearance of the injury.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I'd like to know though. Did we lose anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who? How many?"

"Two. Feretor and Tilasir."

"That's… unfortunate I guess," the king replied. Obviously even he could remember the countless times Tilasir had tried to get Tauriel's attention. "Could you or Legolas organise the burial? If Tilasir leaked the secret, surely nearly everyone will know by now."

_Line break….._

Sure enough, as Tauriel exited the room in which Thranduil was in, nearly everyone nodded their head, gave her cold glares, or mumbled a 'hello' in her passing, while the others ignored her completely. Tauriel reached Legolas, who was checking injuries of the rest of the guard.

"Legolas, we have to organise the burials."

"Where is father?"

"Morgul wound. He told us to sort it out." Legolas winced at the mention of a morgul wound. Even in elves they were painful, and occasionally resulted in the loss of a life.

_Line break…._

The burial for the fallen guard members was held and completed, short and tense with Tauriel's spilled secret and Thranduil's absence. Eresan, who had been tending to Thranduil after her brother's burial, rushed to Tauriel and whispered in her ear.

"Tauriel, come quickly." Tauriel followed the healer back to the healing room where Thranduil lay. The king had grown pale, and felt burning to the touch when Tauriel rested a hand on his forehead.

That was when it hit hard. For the first time in centuries, an elf was really ill. And this time, it was Thranduil.

**Thanks to everyone who read this! Every review/follow/favourite means so much to me :D R&R!**


End file.
